


The Edge

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [101]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would like to read where Emma finds out that Killian has been sleeping on the bench in the park.</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Prompt: can you do one where emma freaks at killian when she realizes that he's been sleeping on picnic benches?</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>Prompt: you could write about emma discover the truth (about Killian lies and he almost died recklessly), she feels angry and betrayed it has all hide and Killian triés to do everything is as possible to forgiven... broken!hook please ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

There was something wrong with Killian, of that much Emma was sure. She had first noticed it at the abandoned manor when he had rushed over to her and kissed her with so much vehemence that she had felt herself grow faint. Then once again at the station when he had kissed her before the shattered sight spell, it wasn’t a simple ‘I’ll see you later, kiss’, it felt more like _goodbye_.

She had looked for him after the everything had settled, but he had been nowhere to be found. He wasn’t at his room at Granny’s, nor was he at the docks.

She hadn’t asked her parents to help her just yet; for all she knew she was overreacting and he was simply laying low, thinking that it would be for the best. Or maybe he didn’t know that the curse had been lifted.

But a sinking feeling in her chest, the gut instinct that she had grown to rely on so much told her that it wasn’t the case. There was more to it; and she had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like what she found.

She sighed as she strolled down Main Street as she felt the cold brush her skin. She had asked a couple people along the way if anyone had seen him, while trying to sound as calm as possible. Unfortunately for her, they had all given her a sympathetic look as claimed not to have.

She wrapped her arms around her body and kept walking. She had been looking at the ground, when she walked into something.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, as she looked up. Who she hadn’t been expecting to see was Will Scarlet.

“Pardon me, Sheriff,” he said, looking slightly worried. “Didn’t mean no disrespect.”

“Don’t worry, Scarlet,” she said giving him a small smile, “Not going to arrest you today.”

He let out a small laugh, “Well, that’s always a good thing.”

“You haven’t happened to have seen Killian lately, have you?” she tried. She figured he would probably say no as well, leaving her back at square one.

His eyes widened slightly, “Yeah, he was on a bench at the park when I passed by there earlier. Didn’t want to wake him up, just in case he punched me again.”

She frowned, “Why would he be there?”

“I dunno, but don’t tell him that I’m the one that told you he was there, just in case he punches me again.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Why would he punch you?”

“You’re going to have to ask him,” he said. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have somewhere I need to be.”

She couldn’t help but worry. Punching strangers, sleeping on benches, what had Killian gotten himself into?

She tried to stay calm as she made her way over to the park, but her mind was running circles around itself trying to figure out what could be wrong.

As she found the walked over to the bench he was asleep on she crossed her arms, “Killian?” she asked, a bit unsure. She shook him gently to wake him.

“Swan?” he asked in confusion as he rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” she said as she sat down beside him, “Why are you sleeping on a bench, Killian. Why aren’t you staying at Granny’s? And what was this about you punching Will Scarlet? Why have you been avoiding me?” her voice raised slightly with each question.

“I can’t talk about it,” he said uncomfortably, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was looking down and avoiding her eyes.

“What is this about, Killian, you know you can talk to me about anything. This is us,” she said, her voice trembling slightly. “Unless you avoiding me is about us and that’s why you can’t look at me.”

He didn’t look up at that, causing her to panic, “Are you breaking up with me, Killian?” she asked.

“NO!” he said quickly. “I wouldn’t ever want that. I mean I _can’t_ talk about it, Love,” he said, giving her a meaningful look.

“What do you mean you can’t talk about it?” she asked tilting his head up towards her. She looked in his eyes and sensed an absence in them, like there was a bit of light missing in them. “Is someone controlling you?” she asked softly.

He didn’t say anything, and she had a sinking feeling that it was a yes. “It can’t be Regina, since she hasn’t been on the _evil_ side of things for a while. And the only other person who could control someone is Rumplestilskin. Killian, tell me it wasn’t him. Tell me that you didn’t do anything to provoke this.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Emma,” he said, his voice breaking. “I didn’t want for this to happen. I wanted to tell you about it, but I couldn’t find a way to explain it. I made a deal with him, more specifically, I blackmailed him before our date.”

“Why?” she asked, trying to keep herself calm, “What on earth would possess you to blackmail the Dark One? What could be worth that much?”

“You,” he said simply, “I wanted my hand back before the date, so I blackmailed him for it. And in turn, he didn’t take too kindly to that.”

She placed her hand on his chest. She knew she wouldn’t feel his heart beat, but somehow the absence of it made it so much more real.

“Killian, I never cared that you were missing a hand. It never mattered to me; I care about you, and you not having a hand doesn’t take away from my feelings,” she said softly as she stood up, “I have something I need to do. But when I get back we need to have a serious talk about our relationship and your actions. You keep on hiding things from me; first with Zelena, and now this? I’m not sure how much more lying I can take.”

She turned and walked away, knowing she had some serious business to take care of. She ignored Killian’s calls out for her, and kept walking away. She cared for him, she really did, but she needed to take a step back.

~ ES & KJ ~

He had screwed up, of that much he knew. He gulped down a shot of vodka, something which this land claimed to be strong enough for situations like these.

He deserved it. He was never meant to have a happy ever after. He had lost everyone in his life one way or another, and here was yet another loss presented in his life.

It was so ironic that Rumplestiltskin would take away yet another happy ending from him. He chuckled to himself as he beckoned Granny over to ask for another bunch of drinks.

“Oh no, I’m cutting you off, Young Man!” she scolded. “The only reason I allowed to have any this early in the day was because you seemed to be having a rough one yourself. But I will not allow you to ruin yourself in this manner. Now either you drink some coffee to sober up, you sit here with your thoughts, or you leave and go fix whatever problem you have.”

He grunted as he stared down at the table in front of him. He wasn’t quite ready to go face Emma just yet to only have her end the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“Hey Granny, I’ll just pick up the usual for lunch, if that’s fine with you,” he heard a feminine voice ring through the diner. Of course it would be Belle in right now. He hated the crocodile more than ever. How could he gain both power and True Love, while he lost everything.

“You’re wrong, you know,” he addressed Belle without looking up at her.

“What?” she asked in confusion. “I’m sorry, were you talking to me?”

“You claimed that his heart was purer than mine could ever be. You claimed that he was a good man. Good men don’t manipulate others and lie and cheat. You could do so much better than him,” he slurred slightly.

She raised her eyebrow, “Really, you’re going there? In case you forgot, you’re a pirate who claims he wants redemption. What makes you able to gain such a thing and Rumple unable to move on? You refuse to open your eyes and see him for the good man he is.”

“I didn’t kill my ex-wife because she was in love with another man. I didn’t gain happiness yet not keep seeing darkness. I gave up my need for revenge after I met Emma. But him? He never does have enough. It doesn’t matter to him that he has you, his happy ever after. It will never be enough for him. Yet at end of the day, he’s the one who will get all the things he’s ever wanted, and I have nothing. Don’t worry about me though; my pain will all be over in a few hours anyways,” he slipped. Rumple might have mentioned not being able to tell Emma about what was happening, but the restriction on his heart had not prevented him from spilling it to anyone else.

“What are you talking about?” she asked in a stunned voice. “What do you mean in a few hours?”

“That’s when your precious husband wins; he rids himself of the dagger and the biggest thorn in his side; me,” he stumbled out slightly. “And he’ll have power and a family. Whereas I? Even if I lived somehow, Emma is still going to leave me for trying to protect her. “

She stood, “You’re coming with me, Killian Jones. I have no idea if there is any truth behind your accusations, but I want you there when I talk to Rumple. I want you there when I ask him, and whether you’re right or wrong, I want the truth.”

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the dinner.

* * *

 

“Rumplestilskin,” Emma said firmly as she walked into his shop.  She was fuming. Who did he think he was to jump into her life time and time again and make a mess of it once again?

“No need to yell, Dearie. I’m right here,” He said, coming through the curtain, “Now is there something you need?”

“Yeah, I wish to procure and item which I think you came across illegally. My boyfriend’s heart. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking that back,” she said firmly as she crossed her arms.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. If your pirate lost his heart, then perhaps you should be looking in another direction. What need do I have for such a thing?” he said, dodging her question.

“I know you have it, Gold. Now, I can either use my magic to take it from you, or you can give it back. I know my magic isn’t always reliable, but I’m willing to bet my light magic can beat your dark magic. And guessing by the way your façade slipped slightly, I’m also willing to bet that I’m right with that guess,” she said, pressing her palms to the glass counter.

He gave her a smile, “Suppose you’re right Dearie. Perhaps the two of us can come to an arrangement then I’ll give you the heart back if you do something for me.”

“What kind of deal are you talking about?” she asked cautiously.

He bent down and pulled out a circular box, “Open this for me, and I’ll give you his heart back.”

“Just like that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s so special about the box?”

“Nothing really, just a box that I’m having a bit of trouble getting open. Do that for me, and just like that I’ll get you his heart,” he said, smiling wider.

“Okay,” she said, taking the box from him.

“Don’t open that, Swan!” a voice screamed out from behind her. “It’s a magical hat meant to suck away your magic powers.”

“Hook,” Rumple growled, “What are you doing here? Don’t you have other things you would rather be doing? Time is a precious commodity after all.”

“Was that a threat? Emma asked him in a hard voice, “I want his heart back, Rumplestilskin.”

“You made a deal Dearie. If you don’t open that box, you won’t get his heart. Simple as that,” he said firmly.

“I thought you changed,” a soft, but dangerous voice rang out.

Emma turned around for the first time to see just who had entered the shop besides, Killian, and to her surprise saw Belle there beside him.

“Belle, you have to believe me that he’s made this entire thing up,” Rumple said in a weak voice “He’s a no good pirate; obviously he has nothing better to do than lie.”

Emma looked at him with a deadly glance, “Why don’t you use the dagger, Belle, to see who if he’s telling the truth.”

Belle narrowed her eyes and pulled the dagger out of a hiding spot. “Rumplestiltskin, I command you to tell me the truth. Did you take Killian’s heart?”

Rumplestilskin’s confidence began to waver, “Belle-”

“The truth, Rumple,” She said firmly.

“I did it for us!” he exclaimed, “I did it so I could be free of the dagger and we could have a normal life together.”

“I’ll be taking his heart now,” Emma said, cutting in. Rumple hesitated but a glare from Belle caused him to summon a black bag and hand it over to Emma. “Come on Killian, we have things to do. Besides, I think the two of them need some privacy.”

She walked out of the shop and didn’t say a thing until he spoke first, “Emma, please, let me explain,” she heard him call out.

She turned to face him and raised a hand, “Not until I give you your heart back,” she said softly, “It can wait until after that.” She reached into the bag and pulled out the heart, and stared at awe at how beautifully bright it glowed. She gave him an unsure look, “Do I just push it into your chest?”

He nodded, “That’s what I believe,” he said in a low voice.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and pushed it into his chest. She heard him sharply inhale as she pulled her hand out of his body. She rested her hand against his chest and calmed softly went she felt it beat.

“Emma, I understand if you want to break up with me. I was wrong to keep it all from you. I lost so many people in my life, and I honestly believed I was keeping you safe,” he said, catching her off guard.

“I don’t want to break up with you, you idiot!” she said in shock, “I’m in love with you.” She seemed stunned after she said that last part, “I mean…uh…well, no I meant it. I didn’t want to tell you that way, but I love you, Killian Jones. And I understand why you did it, but the two of us are a team. I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t tell me something, regardless of what you did. Promise me you won’t keep things from me?”

He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closely, “I love you to, Emma Swan,” he said before pressing his lips against hers, “I promise, the two of things will handle everything together from now on.”

She grinned, “Good. Now it’s been a long few days, and I want some time alone with my pirate before the next crisis.”

He laughed as he intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go, Love.”


End file.
